


Desecration [!Art]

by DarthBloodOrange (DepressingGreenie)



Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [16]
Category: Avengers Assemble (Cartoon)
Genre: Art, Fanart, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Neo-Nazis, Vandalism, desecration
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-06
Updated: 2021-01-06
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28588773
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/pseuds/DarthBloodOrange
Summary: Steve and Tony visit a war memorial after it is vandalised.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Hurt/Comfort Bingo [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1649143
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23
Collections: Hurt/Comfort Bingo - Round 11





	Desecration [!Art]

**Author's Note:**

> For the [Hurt/Comfort Bingo Round 11](https://hc-bingo.dreamwidth.org/211156.html) prompt [ Desecration [I4]](https://darthbloodorange.tumblr.com/post/621171124337852416/my-card-for-round-11-of-the-hurtcomfort-bingo)

Tony buries his face in his hands a takes a few deep breaths to calm himself down. It was terrible, disgusting. He couldn't believe that anyone would do such a thing.

Steve still hasn't said a word. His face expressionless, his eyes staring a thousand miles away.

He reaches out, wrapping an arm around the man's broad shoulders. But he gets no response, not even a small twitch. Steve had been like this all morning, ever since he'd seen he heard the news. Tony couldn't blame him.

Tony looks up at the memorial statue before them. An imposing tribute to Captain America, built shortly after his disappearance in WWII. The statue's head was gone, taken.

But that wasn't the worst thing. It wasn't what had got Steve in such a state. A vandalized statue was disheartening, but this, this was something else.

The statue sat in the WWII War Memorial. Around the statue sat the graves of soldiers who had bravely fought in the war. All of which were vandalized with Nazi symbolism.

He doesn't know if Steve knew any of the people buried here. He supposes that was almost beside the point. It was the act itself alone that was so terrible.

Tony pulls Steve close, letting the man lean on him.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> ~✨~  
>   
> ⋆Other sites I'm on are linked in [my profile](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DepressingGreenie/profile).  
> ⋆If you want to remix/create something inspired by my work feel free (so long as it isn't hateful and doesn't hurt anyone). Show me, I'd Love to see it 💖 Link to my work with AO3 'Inspired by function' if you post it to AO3.  
>   
> ~✨~


End file.
